¿Cómo comenzó?
by Haneko
Summary: Una tranquila tarde con un amigo charlando de cómo comenzó tu relación con tu actual pareja. AsaNoya.


\- Aaaahh, quisiera venir aquí a comer con alguna chica de vez en cuando – dijo Tanaka mientras apoyaba su bandeja en la mesa donde ya estaba sentado Nishinoya devorando su hamburguesa- Últimamente he estado un poco… raro…

\- ¿Raro?

\- Sí, raro, emm, ¿Cómo decirlo? … Necesito una chica, no sé si me entiendes.

Nishinoya sonrió – ya veo. Es que sí, estamos en edad para eso. Es insoportable levantarse todas las mañanas con algo de más despierto en tu cuerpo.

\- Exaaaaaaacto amigo, tú sí que me entiendes –observó a su amigo seguir comiendo de lo más tranquilo, mientras él iba abriendo la envoltura de su hamburguesa- Noya, ¿Has tenido sexo alguna vez?

El pequeño dio un sorbo a su bebida y le sonrió con ese aire de confianza que siempre mostraba en los partidos- Por supuesto.

Tanaka abrió los ojos con asombro y se puso de pie, golpeando la mesa con sus manos- ¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién?

\- Con Asahi.

\- ¿Asahi? ¿Cuál Asahi?

\- ¿Cómo que cuál Asahi?

\- ¿Asahi, nuestra estrella, Azumane Asahi?

\- El mismo Azumane Asahi que conoces –sonrió muy feliz, pero Tanaka ahora estaba más sorprendido que antes, como que no le estaba llegando muy bien la información al cerebro. Se volvió a sentar mirando al bajito-

\- ¿Eres gay? ¿Asahi es gay? ¿Son gays? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

\- No te lo oculté, es solo que no preguntaste.

\- Esas cosas no hay que preguntarlas. Si somos amigos debes contarme que estás saliendo con alguien. No, antes que eso, debes contarme que te gusta Asahi.

\- No te pongas así, Ryuu, lamento no habértelo contado antes, pero, ya sabes, Asahi es muy tímido y a todos los del club les gusta molestar, no quería que eso pase así que acordamos no mostrarnos cariñosos cuando estuviéramos ahí.

\- ¿Cómo crees que vamos a molestarlos con eso? Somos como una familia, nunca haríamos algo para que alguno de nosotros se sienta discriminado.

\- No hablo de que nos discriminen, sé que no lo harán jamás y estoy seguro de que todos lo aceptarán bien en cuanto lo sepan. Hablo de hacer comentarios como "ahí vienen los tórtolos" y esas cosas.

\- Ah, eso sí es algo que yo haría –ambos rieron. Tanaka dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa- ¿Y Kiyoko-san? Pensé que te gustaba tanto como a mí.

\- Y me gusta. Aaaah, es tan hermosa. Y cuando pone su cabello detrás de su oreja… aaaah, de solo recordarla ya me saca una sonrisa.

\- Pero entonces te gustan los dos.

\- Sip. Pero de diferentes maneras. Kiyoko-san me vuelve loco con su belleza inigualable. Pero Asahi me enamora con su personalidad, además de que su cuerpo es de infarto.

\- En eso no estoy de acuerdo porque a mí no me gustan los hombres. Y siempre supe que le tienes mucho afecto a Asahi, pero de ahí a amarlo, jamás lo imaginé.

Noya agarró un par de papas y se las llevó a la boca, sonriendo como tonto- me gusta mucho como es Asahi, es muy diferente a mí. Es muy tímido, calmado, una persona excelente que siempre quiere ayudar a los demás, aunque el resto le tema por como se ve. Pero es tan dedicado en todo lo que hace. Cuando veo sus remates, allá en lo alto, lo veo brillar como nadie, pone una mirada tan decidida a romper las barreras del otro equipo, la fuerza que utiliza para golpear la pelota… y la alegría que muestra cuando lo logra… lo amo desde la primera vez que lo vi jugar. Al principio pensé que solo era admiración, pero me di cuenta que era algo más cuando noté que siempre me lo quedaba viendo en los vestuarios mientras se cambiaba –volvió a sonreír-

\- Pervertido –se volvieron a reír- pero cuéntame. ¿Quién se le confesó a quién? Seguro que fuiste tú, conociéndolo…

\- Si, fui yo. Fue un sábado y ambos nos encontramos en el centro comercial…

*Flashback*

Nishinoya corría por los pasillos del centro comercial, pareciendo un pequeño torbellino esquivando gente quizás de una manera algo exagerada, aplicando sus habilidades de líbero, rodando por el piso cada tanto, pero es que hoy salía a la venta un CD que había esperado desde que la banda lo había anunciado. Pero justo antes de llegar al lugar, vio a un hombre muy grandote saliendo muy sonrojado de una tienda de… ¿Ropa interior femenina?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue corriendo hacia él dando un leve golpecito en su espalda. El aludido se dio vuelta algo nervioso.

\- ¡Hola, Asahi-san! Qué extraño encontrarte aquí.

\- Hola, Nishinoya. Eeeeh… yo… estaba… haciendo unas compras para mi abuela –trató de ocultar la pequeña bolsa blanca que en el centro tenía un corazón con el nombre de la marca dentro-

\- Ya veo… -lo miró divertido- ¿Tu abuela te manda a comprarle calzones?

\- ¡No! Ehh, verás… -comenzó a rascarse la nuca algo nervioso- es que el otro día se cayó en la calle y está un poco mal de su pierna, nada grave, pero debe hacer reposo, aunque es bastante terca y no quiere, así que me ofrecí a ayudarla a hacer todas las compras y trámites que necesite con tal de que no salga de la casa… Y me dijo que necesitaba un sostén nuevo porque los suyos ya están algo… viejos.

\- Oh, lamento mucho eso. ¿Pero sabes algo de ropa interior femenina? Como talles y eso.

\- La verdad ni idea, pero me dio anotado todo en un papel y simplemente se lo di a la vendedora.

\- Jajaja, eso tiene sentido. Oye, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Qué te parece ir a tomar algo? La cafetería del tercer piso tiene unos pastelillos realmente deliciosos.

\- Jeje, me parece bien, ¿Pero tú por qué estas aquí?

\- Iba a comprar un CD, pero puedo hacerlo luego u otro día. Vamos hombre, las cosas deliciosas nos esperan –le dio un golpe en el brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

Ese CD por el que había estado esperando hace meses no era nada comparado a pasar un rato con el As del equipo, aunque eran muy buenos amigos, casi nunca quedaban para salir y hacer algo juntos, solos, por lo que no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Llegaron a la cafetería donde la mayoría ahí eran chicas. Chicas que pusieron cara de miedo al ver a semejante gigantón entrar a ese lugar. Noya rió al ver a Asahi entrar con timidez al lugar, obviamente ya sabiendo las reacciones que generaba en los demás. Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el fondo, donde las mesas eran bajitas y sus asientos eran unos sofás de un cuerpo color café. En seguida fueron atendidos por un camarero, ambos pidieron un café y Noya pidió un par de pastelillos de manzana y otros de naranja ya que Asahi se veía bastante indeciso como para decidirse por algo. El camarero se fue y volvieron a quedarse solos, charlando de algunas cosas, aunque el líbero era quien llevaba la conversación, para variar, en ese rato el camarero trajo sus pedidos y se volvió a ir.

\- Asahi-san, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro, Noya-san, dime.

\- ¿Te gusta alguien? –así, sin rodeos. Necesitaba saber eso, algo que lo había hecho dar mil vueltas en la cama durante mucho tiempo. Pero no pudo evitar reír al ver al grandullón ponerse nervioso y comenzar a tartamudear bastante sonrojado y sacudiendo sus manos para todos lados- Oye, oye, tranquilo. Es una pregunta que se responde con un sí o con un no.

\- Pero… es que… tan de repente…

\- Lo haré mas fácil para ti, responderé yo primero –se puso de pie y subió un pie a la mesa, señalándose como un campeón- yo, Yuu Nishinoya, estoy muy interesado en alguien.

\- Pero eso ya lo sabemos todos.

\- ¿Lo saben?... ¿Lo sabes?

\- Pues sí… no es secreto para nadie que te gusta Kiyoko-san.

\- Kiyok… ¿Eh? –Puso ambos pies en el suelo y comenzó a sacudir sus manos, negando- No, no. Bueno, sí, me gusta Kiyoko-san, pero no así, y no es ella de quien hablo.

\- ¿Ah no? –la cara de Asahi era de sorpresa y de confusión- ¿Entonces alguna chica de tu clase? –su tono era tranquilo, pero siempre con esa carita de perrito mojado que hacía que Noya quisiera besarlo ahí mismo-

\- Tampoco. Es alguien del club… -volvió a sentarse, pero siempre viéndolo a los ojos-

\- Alguien del club… -susurró para sí- ¿Yachi? –preguntó confuso ya que no parecía ser del tipo del líbero-

\- No, no, piensa mejor.

\- No hay más chicas en el club…

\- Ahá. –la mirada de Noya era intensa, no quería dejar de ver al alto en ningún momento para poder ver cada reacción.

\- … ¿Un chico?

\- Y uno alto, por si querías una pista.

\- Eeehh… -por la mente del de barba pasaban todos sus compañeros de golpe, tratando de adivinar cuál encajaba en el perfil de Noya. Hinata quedaba descartado al no ser tan alto. Yamaguchi también quedaba afuera ya que casi nunca cruzaba palabra con el líbero. Decidió tirarse un lance- ¿Tanaka?

\- ¡No! Ryuu es mi mejor amigo, pero no más que eso. Otra pista: es de tercero.

\- …¿Suga?

\- No.

\- ¿Daichi?

\- No.

Asahi enmudeció. Del equipo solo quedaba él de tercero, pero eso no era posible. Muy improbable.

\- ¿Y? –preguntó Nishinoya algo ansioso y a la vez nervioso por si eso le parecía una locura y hasta… asqueroso. Pero Asahi no era así, aunque no le correspondiera, él nunca dejaría de hablarle por algo así, era demasiado bueno como para hacer algo así.

\- Ehh… -su cara se puso aún más roja y bebió un sorbo largo de café, dejando notar como su mano temblaba.

\- Lo mío va en serio, Asahi. –su rostro mostraba la misma determinación como en los partidos- Me gustas desde hace más de un año… creo que en realidad desde que te conocí y no me avergüenza decirlo.

\- Nishinoya… yo… -dejó la taza sobre la mesa por temor a derramarse el contenido si seguía temblando así, pero él, al contrario del otro, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

*Fin del flashbacks*

Tanaka se quedó esperando, viendo como el otro terminaba de comer muy tranquilo y ahora estaba bebiendo como si no estuvieran hablando de nada en particular.

\- ¿Me vas a terminar el relato ahí?

\- Le dije que no me respondiera aún, que se tomara unos días para pensarlo. Salimos de la cafetería y nos despedimos ahí.

\- Hubiera pagado miles de dólares por ver la cara de Asahi siendo acosado por su amigo.

\- Eh, que yo no lo acosé.

\- Si, sí, así se habrá sentido.

\- Quería decírselo hace tiempo, pero nunca encontraba el momento. Tenía que aprovechar.

\- Y al parecer, hiciste bien. Ahora que lo pienso, hubo un tiempo en que Asahi parecía distraído en las prácticas y se sonrojaba todo el tiempo, que fue cuando Suga pensó que tenía fiebre jajajaja.

\- ¡Sí! Jajajaja, lo recuerdo muy bien. Se veía tan vulnerable que me daban ganas de treparme como un koala de él.

\- ¿Cuántos días pasaron hasta que te dio una respuesta?

\- Cuatro. Una noche, después de las prácticas, cuando estábamos despidiéndonos todos él dijo que tenía que ir a hacer unas compras en una tienda que quedaba cerca de mi casa.

\- Ah, recuerdo eso. Pero jamás imaginé que era por un segundo motivo.

*Flashback*

\- ¿En verdad vas a la tienda? –preguntó el pequeño después de un rato de silencio mientras caminaban alejándose del colegio-

\- No…

\- Lo imaginé –se detuvo, haciendo que el otro hiciera lo mismo y se lo quedó mirando tan fijamente que el alto tuvo que desviar la mirada- Soy todo oídos.

\- Eeh… no sé como decirlo.

\- Asahi, sea bueno o malo, no importa, pero necesito escucharlo. ¿Tuviste el suficiente tiempo para pensarlo?

\- Sí, de hecho te lo quería decir hace dos días… pero no encontraba el momento…

Noya se quedó frente a él sin decir nada más, esperando, dándole todo el tiempo que necesitaba para poder calmarse y hablar. Si era necesario, esperaría toda la noche. Pero eso no hizo falta, solo con dos minutos de silencio, Asahi se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos, sonrojado, temblando, pero serio.

\- … también me gustas…

Y no hizo falta más. La sonrisa de Yuu se ensanchó como nunca antes, si es que eso era posible. No haría esas preguntas molestas de cómo había llegado a esa resolución, ni de cuándo ni por qué. Eso podría dejarlo para más adelante. Lo tomó de la mano y la otra la apoyó sobre el hombro del mayor.

\- Gracias. No te das una idea de lo feliz que estoy en este momento –ambos se sonrieron con sinceridad- gracias por corresponderme…

\- Yo debería agradecerte por habérmelo dicho el otro día. En verdad no necesitaba días para pensarlo… pero no sabía como decirlo…

\- Un poco de valor de vez en cuando no te viene mal –rió- ¿Está bien si te beso?

\- ¿Eeeh?... Eeeh… supongo que sí… -sintió el tirón desde el hombro por la mano de Yuu y se inclinó un poco hacia delante, lo suficiente para estar casi a su altura, pero se quedó ahí, temeroso. Una vez más, Noya debería dar el primer paso.

Y así lo hizo, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, subió la mano del hombro hasta su mejilla y le dio un beso suave, saboreando apenas sus labios, jugando un poquito pero sin ir más allá. Al cabo de un momento se separaron sonriendo.

\- ¡Gracias por un grandioso primer beso, Asahi!

\- También fue mi primer beso… y me alegra que… que haya sido contigo.

*Fin del flashbacks*

\- Suena todo tan cursi.

\- Si, mientras te lo contaba me estaba dando cuenta de eso jajaja, pero, ¿Qué mas da? Soy feliz estando con la persona que amo.

\- Me shockeaste, pero me alegro mucho por ustedes. Es una relación que jamás creí que existiría, pero congenian muy bien. Son como el sol y la luna.

\- Eso, querido Ryuu, suena aún más cursi. Pero gracias, que bueno saber que lo aceptas –le dedicó una gran y brillante sonrisa-

Esa misma noche, Noya había ido a casa de Asahi, quien vivía con su abuela, la cual no sabía nada de su relación amorosa, pero adoraba al bajito como si fuera un nieto más y lo consentía siempre que iba de visita.

En el cuarto de Asahi, junto a su cama había un futón en el suelo, para la visita, pero claro que Nishinoya no lo utilizaba, él dormía bien pegado a su pareja. Acostados, Asahi boca arriba y el otro boca abajo pero apoyado con sus codos mientras jugaba con el pelo suelto del alto, ambos desnudos después de una acalorada sesión de sexo.

\- Hoy le conté a Ryuu sobre lo nuestro.

\- ¿Eh? – Asahi se sonrojó, por lo que hizo reír al otro.

\- Lo tomó muy bien y nos felicitó. Creo que deberíamos contarle a los demás…

\- Bueno, a mí no me molesta que lo sepan ellos… estuve pensando en contarle a mi abuela también pero… no me animo, tengo miedo de que no me acepte…

\- Tranquilo, eso lo podemos hacer juntos –le dio un beso en la mejilla- por cierto. Ya se lo conté a mis padres y quieren que vayas a cenar para conocerte.

Asahi enrojeció aún más y se puso muy nervioso- ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Y… y… y qué piensan?

\- Se sorprendieron demasiado, de hecho a mi papá le costó más aceptarlo, pero dijo que no iba a comentar nada al respecto hasta conocerte. Así que, ¿Qué te parece el sábado?

\- Bu-bueno. Me parece bien…

\- ¡Perfecto! –le dio un beso en los labios, luego se estiró por encima del cuerpo de Asahi para apagar la lámpara de noche y se recostó sobre su pecho- Buenas noches, Asahi.

\- Buenas noches, Yuu –lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y cerró sus ojos.


End file.
